Barbie (A Fashion Fairytale)
Barbie is a character from Barbie A Fashion Fairytale. Official Description "Barbie is a cool confident girl with fantastic style. She's fun to be with and an incredibly loyal friend. Barbie uses her creativity (and her huge network of friends and fans) to save her aunt's business. She also inspires her friend Marie-Alecia to share her gift for fashion designing and make her dreams come true. Along the way, she even rediscovers her own inner sparkle!" Story Barbie was supposed to play the princess in "The Princess and the Pea," but Barbie upsets Todd, the movie director, as she doesn't like the idea of zombie peas and Todd dislikes Barbie expressing her opinion so he fires her. She sees people gossiping about her online, and her boyfriend Ken appears breaks up with her over the phone. Barbie's friends Teresa and Grace encourage Barbie to go on holiday to cheer up, so Barbie plans to spend the last weeks of summer vacation with her Aunt Millicent, a fashion designer who is based in Paris, France. Barbie flies to Paris with her dog Sequin, and Teresa and Grace find out the next day that Ken breaking up with Barbie was a prank done by Raquelle. Ken decides to go after Barbie so they can reunite. In Paris, Barbie meets Marie-Alecia, or Alice, Aunt Millicent's assistant. Aunt Millicent tells Barbie that she is closing Millicent's due to people being disrespectful about her work, so Barbie and Alice go to pack in the studio. Alice explains that Hotdogeteria, the people who Aunt Millicent sold her building to, are going to convert Millicent's into a hot dog place later that week. Barbie says that Millicent's feels magical, which prompts Alice to show Barbie the Glitterizer, an ancient wardrobe with flairies, magical creatures, inside of it. Alice and Barbie summon the flairies by putting a dress Alice designed into the Glitterizer and then reciting a chant. Barbie looks in the Glitterizer and sees Alice's dress, which the flairies made shimmer, glimmer and shine because it inspired them. The flairies reveal that if Hotdogeteria takes over Millicent's, they will lose their powers. Aunt Millicent explains to everyone that to get enough money to leave Hotdogeteria's contract, she would have to design and sell a new fashion line. However, she believed that she didn't have enough time or fans for that plan to work. A woman buys Alice's dress, which inspires everyone. They plan to have Alice design a fashion line with enhancements by the flairies, and then have a fashion show for publicity. The next day, Barbie sees Sequin wearing an outfit that Aunt Millicent's dog Jacques designed, so she decides to include pet fashions in the show. Aunt Millicent helps Alice with the fashion line and Jacqueline, a fashion designer who has a fashion house opposite Millicent's, sees the flairies and captures them. She uses them to enhance her designs, even though they are not inspired and thus don't know what the magic will do. They are later rescued by the pets. The following day, the only person who comes to Millicent's fashion show at first is the Hotdogeteria guy because Jacqueline held her own fashion show to draw attention away from Aunt Millicent. However, because Jacqueline’s designs hadn’t inspired the flairies, the enhancements backfire and make the clothes smell like trash. The audience, including Lilliana Roxelle, the most famous fashion critic in Paris, leave Jacqueline’s show and go to Aunt Millicent’s instead. Barbie was the catwalk model for the show. For the final dress Barbie showcased, the flairies use their powers to their full potential and completely transform it. Ken goes onto the stage and reunites with Barbie after taking days to reach her in Paris. Barbie considers it the most romantic thing she could imagine. Ken explains that he cares about Barbie not her career. Barbie and Ken say that the love each other. They kiss, and the flairies give Ken a suit to wear that compliments Barbie’s dress. The show is a great success and a woman places an order for 10,000 pieces from Alice and Aunt Millicent’s line, so Millicent’s and the flairies' powers are safe. Jacqueline sees the error of her design-stealing ways, and vows to make a change. Millicent suggests they could work together some time. Lilliana Roxelle invites Barbie, Alice, Aunt Millicent and Ken to come to a Black, White and Pink party she is having that night, so the flairies give them carriages to travel in. As she goes to the party, Todd's assistant Spencer finds Barbie and offers her a job as a director, which she says she will consider. Barbie and Ken dance together at the party and they kiss again. Physical Appearance barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-356 - Copy.jpg|Shooting Costume barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-744 - Copy.jpg|Casual Wear 1st barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-5742 - Copy.jpg|Casual Wear 2nd barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-7925 - Copy.jpg|First fashion dress barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8012 - Copy.jpg|Second fashion dress barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8095 - Copy.jpg|Third fashion dress barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8206 - Copy.jpg|Fourth Fashion Dress ae8a60e6ff9a - Copy.jpg|Transformation Form baff.png|Barbie A Fashion Fairytale For her role as the princess in a movie adaptation of The Princess and the Pea, Barbie has the same gown, crown and hairstyle as Alexa from Barbie & The Diamond Castle, but the dress and crown are pink. After getting fired, Barbie wears a black t-shirt with mesh sleeves, navy blue pants, and pink boots. Her jewellery is sparkly, and she wears a yellow raincoat over her outfit when she gets to Paris. The next day, she wears an outfit designed by Marie-Alecia: a peach jacket with long sleeves, a tank top, a blue skirt with frills, and high heels with white socks. Her necklace is blue with a pink flower, and her earrings match. At the fashion show, her first dress is short and pink. It has pink mesh on the chest, a frilly skirt, and a shiny black belt. She wears it with pink high heels, earrings, necklace, bracelet and hairband. She has Viveca's hairstyle from Barbie and The Three Musketeers. In a sketch during the opening of the film, she wears this outfit with her hair down and curly. The second pink dress is longer and sparkly, with a floral design on the chest. The skirt has frills, and her shoes are purple heels. She wears a purple scarf around her neck, and her hair is like her friend Grace's, but style oppositely to her's. The third dress was a long gown with a v-shaped neckline. The middle part of the dress knee-length frills, and the bottom is shiny. The dress is pink and lavender, and she wears a necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Her hair is in a ponytail. The final dress is designed by Marie-Alecia and Millicent. It is a strapless pink gown that the flairies transform into a couture dress. Gallery Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Characters Category:Characters Category:Barbie's Roles